Credit card type pagers are presently available on the market, which pagers receive the name from the fact that they are approximately the size of a credit card. Generally, they consist of a small alpha-numeric screen/display which includes a matrix of liquid crystal devices (LCD) for low power consumption. The pager receives telephone signals and messages via R.F. signals and, in some recent concepts, can actually transmit or resend simple messages (e.g., acknowledge signals) on a return R.F. signal. One major problem is that the pager is only capable of a few tasks and, with data limitations on the R.F. signal, more dot matrix displays of video (compressed or otherwise) may strain system performance from sender to credit card pager.
It is extremely difficult to make external connections to the credit card pager because the size and shape can not be altered. The size and shape of the credit card pager is the major advantage of this device and any connections that alter the shape or make them less convenient are not acceptable. However, many advantages could be obtained if information could be coupled between a credit card pager and external apparatus. For example, messages received on the credit card pager could be stored and periodically printed on an external printer, reprogramming of the credit card pager (addresses, prestored messages, etc.) could be accomplished, etc. Some attempts have been made to communicate with credit cards (not credit card pagers) by using magnetic coupling. However, this types of communication severely limits the amount and speed of information transfer. Thus, apparatus for quickly and conveniently coupling information between external apparatus and a credit card pager is highly desirable.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved credit card pager.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved credit card pager with an external communication link.
It is a still further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved credit card pager with an external communication link which is small enough to not alter the size or shape of the pager.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved credit card pager with an external communication link which is capable of carrying large quantities of information to and from the pager at high speeds.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved credit card pager with an external communication link which is inexpensive to fabricate and simple to operate.